prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Owen: Hart of Gold
Owen: Hart of Gold is a DVD produced by World Wrestling Entertainment. It will be released on December 8, 2015. Disc One *In Memory *Fun-Loving *Born and Bred Entertainer *Owen Tales: Prank Stu *Stampede Wrestling *Blue Blazer *Owen Tales: Late Night Calls *The Rocket *King of Harts *Owen Tales: Press Slam *Camp Cornette *Owen Tales: Hog Pen *Gold Champion *Hart Foundation *Owen Tales: Riding with Fans *Return of the Blue Blazer *Owen Tales: King of Carry On *May 23, 1999 *Legacy Disc Two *Helpful Brother *1st WWE Match *Bad News Prank *Blue Blazer is Owen *Thermostat *Hacksaw Gym Call *Hundred Dollar Goulet *Shaving Cream *Eeyore Hall *Getting Pulled Over *Battle Royal *Luger 50 *Sumo Bulldog *WrestleMania 12 Fan *Nuances *Role Model *European Title Match *Slammy Beth *Spirited Scottish Call *Clown Nose *Embracing the Nugget *Venis SuperFan *Popcorn Match *Thrifty Owen *Fan/Uncle *Owens’ Birthday *Owen Hart vs. Viet Cong Express 1 in a Commonwealth Mid-Heavyweight Championship Match - Stampede Wrestling • December 5, 1986 *Owen Hart vs. Makhin Singh in a North American Heavyweight Championship Match - Stampede Wrestling • May 1988 *Blue Blazer vs. George South - Wrestling Challenge • September 10, 1988 *Blue Blazer vs. Mr. Perfect - Meadowlands • May 8, 1989 *Owen Hart vs. Mark Kyle - World Championship Wrestling • March 16, 1991 *Owen Hart vs. Shawn Michaels in a WWE Intercontinental Championship Match - Wrestling Spotlight • August 28, 1993 *Owen Hart vs. Bret Hart - WrestleMania X • March 20, 1994 *Owen Hart vs. Razor Ramon in the King of the Ring Finals - King of the Ring • June 19, 1994 *Owen Hart vs. Bret Hart in a Lumberjack Match for the WWE Championship - Portland, ME • August 17, 1994 *Owen Hart vs. Nick Barberri in an Exhibition Match - WrestleMania XI Public Workout; Times Square, NYC • March 28, 1995 Disc Three *Owen Hart & Yokozuna vs. The Allied Powers in a WWE Tag Team Championship Match - In Your House • July 23, 1995 *Owen Hart vs. Shawn Michaels in a # 1 Contender for the WWE Championship - In Your House • February 18, 1996 *Owen Hart vs. Mankind - RAW • January 6, 1997 *Owen Hart vs. British Bulldog in the WWE European Championship Tournament Finals - RAW • March 3, 1997 *Owen Hart vs. Rocky Maivia in a WWE Intercontinental Championship Match - RAW • April 28, 1997 *The Hart Foundation (Bret Hart, Owen Hart, Jim Neidhart, The British Bulldog & Brian Pillman) vs. Stone Cold Steve Austin, Ken Shamrock, Goldust & Legion of Doom in a 10-Man Tag Team Match - In Your House 16: Canadian Stampede • July 6, 1997 *Owen Hart vs. Goldust in a WWE European Championship Match - RAW • January 26, 1998 *Owen Hart vs. Ken Shamrock in a Dungeon Match - Fully Loaded • July 26, 1998 *Owen Hart vs. Edge - Breakdown: In Your House • September 27, 1998 Blu-Ray Exclusives *Blue Blazer vs. The Red Rooster - Madison Square Garden • December 30, 1988 *Owen Hart vs. 1-2-3 Kid - King of the Ring • June 19, 1994 *Tribute Videos – RAW; May 24, 1999: *Tom Prichard *Goldust *Road Dogg *Savio Vega *Bradshaw *Droz *D-Lo Brown *Mike Chioda *Terry Taylor *Val Venis *Hugo Savinovich *Gangrel *Bob Holly *Mick Foley *Howard Finkel *Triple H & Chyna *Edge *Gerald Brisco *Paul Bearer *Ron Simmons *Christian *Test *Pat Patterson *Bruce Prichard *Tony Garea *Debra *Prince Albert *Teddy Long *Jeff Jarrett *Dave Hebner *Mark Henry *Brian Christopher *Blue Meanie *Sgt. Slaughter *Maria Felipe *X-Pac *Al Snow *Michael Hayes with Matt & Jeff Hardy *Tim White *Big Show *Scotty 2 Hotty *Jim Dotson Images Owen Hart of Gold.00001.jpg Owen Hart of Gold.00002.jpg Owen Hart of Gold.00003.jpg Owen Hart of Gold.00004.jpg Owen Hart of Gold.00005.jpg Owen Hart of Gold.00006.jpg Owen Hart of Gold.00007.jpg Owen Hart of Gold.00008.jpg Owen Hart of Gold.00009.jpg Owen Hart of Gold.00010.jpg Owen Hart of Gold.00011.jpg Owen Hart of Gold.00012.jpg Owen Hart of Gold.00013.jpg Owen Hart of Gold.00014.jpg Owen Hart of Gold.00015.jpg Owen Hart of Gold.00016.jpg Owen Hart of Gold.00017.jpg Owen Hart of Gold.00018.jpg Owen Hart of Gold.00019.jpg Owen Hart of Gold.00020.jpg Owen Hart of Gold.00021.jpg Owen Hart of Gold.00022.jpg Owen Hart of Gold.00023.jpg Owen Hart of Gold.00024.jpg Owen Hart of Gold.00025.jpg Owen Hart of Gold.00026.jpg Owen Hart of Gold.00027.jpg Owen Hart of Gold.00028.jpg Owen Hart of Gold.00029.jpg Owen Hart of Gold.00030.jpg Owen Hart of Gold.00031.jpg Owen Hart of Gold.00032.jpg Owen Hart of Gold.00033.jpg Owen Hart of Gold.00034.jpg Owen Hart of Gold.00035.jpg Owen Hart of Gold.00036.jpg Owen Hart of Gold.00037.jpg Owen Hart of Gold.00038.jpg Owen Hart of Gold.00039.jpg Owen Hart of Gold.00040.jpg Owen Hart of Gold.00041.jpg Owen Hart of Gold.00042.jpg Owen Hart of Gold.00043.jpg Owen Hart of Gold.00044.jpg Owen Hart of Gold.00045.jpg Owen Hart of Gold.00046.jpg Owen Hart of Gold.00047.jpg Owen Hart of Gold.00048.jpg Owen Hart of Gold.00049.jpg Owen Hart of Gold.00050.jpg External links * DVD on Amazon Category:World Wrestling Entertainment DVD releases